El orgullo del príncipe
by Lupis OrSa
Summary: Como sabrán Vegeta no está acostumbrado a convivir con los demás, es un poco cerrado en cuestión de reuniones, celebraciones, etc, aunque en algunas excepciones solo si es en compañía de su familia y aliándose con Goku cuando se trata de pelear es más comunicativo. [One-Shot]


**Los personajes ni Dragon Ball no me pertenecen son de Akira Toriyama.**

" **EL ORGULLO DEL PRINCIPE"**

Todo era paz y tranquilidad, después de haber enfrentado a grandes adversarios que causaron gran dolor de cabeza; tiempo después conocerían a Bills y Whis quienes eran sujetos muy poderosos. La familia Z estaba de fiesta, celebraban el primer año de la nueva integrante de la familia Son… Pan la primera hija de Videl y Gohan. Al príncipe de los saiyajin le molestaba que su "casa" siempre se prestara para celebraciones tan tontas, pero Bulma era así, eran sus amigos, eran como una familia.

-" _Pudieron haberlo hecho en Monte Paoz, que fastidio_ " –pensó el príncipe saiyajin mientras estaba alejado de los demás invitados.

Como sabrán Vegeta no está acostumbrado a convivir con los demás, es un poco cerrado en cuestión de reuniones, celebraciones, etc, aunque en algunas excepciones solo si es en compañía de su familia y aliándose con Goku cuando se trata de pelear es más comunicativo.

-Gracias Bulma, no te hubieras molestado… bueno todo esto es fantástico, pero… no crees que a Vegeta le moleste –dijo Gohan.

-Así es, hasta mi suegra tenía planeado hacer la fiesta en Monte Paoz o en casa de mi padre –diciendo esto Videl, la científica se sintió ofendida.

-Nada de pero chicos…sinceramente me ofenden con sus palabras –dice la científica- esta es mi casa y puedo hacer lo que yo quería con ella –Cruzando los brazos y mirando al príncipe de los saiyajin.

-Bulma no quisimos ofenderte… en verdad nosotros –dijo Gohan tan avergonzado.

-Ya no digan nada muchachos, somos amigos, y déjenme darme este privilegio –extendiendo los brazos- este es el día de la pequeña Pan.

-Bulma… –dijeron ambos pelinegros- gracias.

-No agradezcan –sonríe.

La fiesta término tarde, todos se habían retirado dejando una Bulma feliz, pero en el fondo estaba enojada con Vegeta, todo el santo día ni siquiera se dirigieron la palabra, solo con la mirada se decían todo. La científica se encontraba con su pequeña hija Bura, solo al mirarla se olvidaba que estaba enojada.

 **FLASH BACK**

 **-¡Que lo hagan en Monte Paoz!, tu siempre te debes de andar metiendo en lo que no te importa mujer, esta es mi casa y no quiero ver tonterías –dice Vegeta.**

 **-¡TU CASA! –Ríe irónicamente- No me hagas reír, esta es mi casa por si no lo sabias –irritada- te guste o no festejaremos a la pequeña Pan, entendido.**

 **-¡ES MI CASA TAMBIÉN!**

 **-¡DISCULPA!, ¿Con permiso de quién?, recuerda que yo te traje a vivir a mi casa.**

 **-Dis-Disculpen –viendo pelear a sus padres- Gohan y Videl llegaron –dice Trunks.**

 **-Me largo, no quiero formar parte de esto –mirando a su esposa para después salir volando.**

 **-Hazlos pasar –tapándose la cara con las manos.**

 **-Si mamá –sin antes en ir a recibirlos- ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunta su hijo.**

 **-Si Trunks, no te preocupes. Ya sabes cómo se pone tu padre, es tan orgulloso.**

 **-Lo se mamá. Si no te molesta iré con Goten a Kame House.**

 **-¿Para entrenar? –mirando a su hijo adolescente.**

 **-Emm si –nervioso.**

 **-Bueno, si tú lo dices –sospechando que su hijo no entrenaba con Goten, sabía perfectamente que el mejor amigo de su hijo entrena con Gokú, algo se traía entre manos.**

 **-Luego regreso.**

 **-No llegues tarde Trunks.**

 **-Si –despidiéndose de la científica.**

 **-Que hare contigo Vegeta –suspira.**

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

-No puedo estar peleada con Vegeta todo el tiempo, verdad Bura –arrullando a su hija.

-Mhp… estas aquí mujer –escuchando lo que su esposa había dicho y recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Vegeta podemos hablar –volteando a ver al príncipe saiyajin.

-De que quieres hablar –desviando la mirada.

-Sabes a que me refiero –dejando a la bebé en la cuna.

-Pues no te entiendo, explícate -arrogante.

-Ya ves, ya vamos a empezar Vegeta –pasando a un lado de su esposo- eres tan orgulloso.

-Orgulloso ¡yo! –Siguiendo a su esposa- si ya sabes como soy.

-No lo niegues te conozco perfectamente Vegeta –deteniéndose para mirar a su esposo- pensé que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, tu cambiarias un poco… pensé que dejarías de ser un poco orgulloso y arrogante.

-Ni se te ocurra pedirme que deje a un lado mi naturaleza –ordeno.

-Como quieras –siguiendo su camino.

-" _Se le pasara, la conozco y una vez se lo dije a kakaroto; quisiera ser el mismo de antes, el verdadero yo… un príncipe orgulloso_ " –piensa el príncipe saiyajin.

A la mañana siguiente, Bulma se había levantado temprano, después de la corta platica que tuvo con Vegeta la noche anterior, decidió darle tiempo para que recapacitara sin informarle a su esposo; pues tenía que hacerse cargo de la empresa de su padre, ya que andaba fuera. Podría dejarle el cargo a su hijo Trunks solo que el inconveniente era que seguía estudiando.

-Trunks, sabes en donde está tu madre.

-Es cierto, está en la empresa –observaba a su padre en como reaccionaba.

-¡Con permiso de quien! ¡Tiene que cuidar a tu hermana!

-Pues no lo sé papá, mis abuelos tampoco están ¿que no te dijo nada?

-No –mal humorado- pero me va a escuchar, ahora mismo iré a buscarla.

-¿Y Bura? Yo tengo que ir a la escuela –preocupado.

-Que fastidio –piensa- " _tendré que llevarla conmigo_ ", alístate Trunks, de paso te dejo en la escuela y me paso con Bulma.

-Eh…si –sorprendido y piensa- " _es raro que mi padre la llamee por su nombre, ¿habrá pasado algo ayer?_ ".

-Qué esperas mocoso –impaciente- ¡rápido no tengo todo tu tiempo!

-Ya voy –agarra sus cosas y también a su hermana.

Después de que Vegeta dejo a su hijo en la escuela se pasó a la empresa, tenía que pedirle explicaciones a su esposa. Era muy raro que Bulma no le dijera nada.

-Señor Vegeta no puede pasar, Bulma está en una junta… -dice la secretaria.

-¡AUN LADO, NO ESTORBES! –Asiendo a un lado a la joven para entrar a la sala de juntas gritando.

-Damos por terminada la junta –ordena y observa a Vegeta enojada- Vegeta, a la oficina.

-Ya escuche –siguiendo a la científica, se sintió avergonzado en la forma en como entro, pudo haber esperado a que terminara, pero necesitaba explicaciones ahora en ese mismo instante.

-Dime que te trae por aquí Vegeta –mirando a su esposo, se le había hecho tierno de parte del príncipe que traía a su hija y piensa- " _Nunca había visto cargar a la pequeña Bura, nunca lo hizo con Trunks_ ".

-Quiero explicaciones –ordena.

-No tengo que explicarte nada –enojada.

-No me hagas enojar –grita- ¡HABLA AHORA! –en ese instante se despierta Bura, con los gritos de ambos.

-¡OYE ESA NO ES LA MANERA DE HABLARME!, ¡YA DESPERTASTE A BURA! –arrebatándole de los brazos del saiyajin a su hija para tratar dormirla de nuevo.

-¡SI NO QUIERES QUE GRITE, ENTONCES CONTÉSTAME!... contéstame, por favor…

-Vegeta… –Bulma se sorprendió, nunca lo había escuchado decir "por favor"- Vegeta, ya te lo había dicho –tranquilizándose- piénsalo.

-¡Me estas corriendo, solo vengo a perder mi tiempo contigo mujer!

-No te estoy corriendo Vegeta, solo piénsalo. Nos vemos en la noche –acercándose al saiyajin para darle un beso en la mejilla- anda regresa a casa.

-Como quieras –ruborizado, carga a su hija y sale de la oficina dejándolo pensativo.

-Vegeta… –mirando por la ventana el cielo azul.

Vegeta decidió dar un paseo por la cuidad del oeste necesitaba meditar antes de hablar con Bulma, la tarde se había pasado rápido y era momento de regresar a casa. Ya en Capsule Corp.

-Demonios, cuando necesito a alguien para que se encarguen de Bura, no soy niñera –mirando a la pequeña desde la cuna, cruzando los brazos- bueno… no estaría mal pasar más tiempo contigo pequeña –mostrando una sonrisa sincera.

 **FLASH BACK**

 **-No puedo estar peleada con Vegeta todo el tiempo, verdad Bura –arrullando a su hija.**

 **-Mhp… estas aquí mujer –escuchando lo que su esposa había dicho y recargado en el marco de la puerta.**

 **-Vegeta podemos hablar –volteando a ver al príncipe saiyajin.**

 **-De que quieres hablar –desviando la mirada.**

 **-Sabes a que me refiero –dejando a la bebé en la cuna.**

 **-Pues no te entiendo, explícate -arrogante.**

 **-Ya ves, ya vamos a empezar Vegeta –pasando a un lado de su esposo- eres tan orgulloso.**

 **-Orgulloso ¡yo! –Siguiendo a su esposa- si ya sabes como soy.**

 **-Te conozco perfectamente Vegeta –deteniéndose para mirar a su esposo- pensé que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, tu cambiarias un poco… pensé que dejarías de ser un poco orgulloso y arrogante.**

 **-Ni se te ocurra pedirme que deje a un lado mi naturaleza –ordeno.**

 **-Como quieras –siguiendo su camino.**

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

-Que quiere que piense… aunque…Yo era una persona fría y orgullosa, pero al conocer a Bulma todo cambio. Opte en vivir aquí en la Tierra, rodeado de tanto bueno para nada, nunca pensé formar una familia con ella... ¿cómo pude llegar a esto?

 **FLASH BACK**

 **-¡VEGETA! ¿Estás bien? –sacándolo de los escombros de la nave destruida en donde entrenaba.**

 **-¡Suéltame! –cayendo al césped.**

 **-No puedes seguir entrenando, mírate como estas.**

 **-Nadie impedirá que deje de entrenar –malherido- tengo que superar a Kakaroto –perdiendo la conciencia.**

 **-Si hombre –preocupada- luego sigues entrenando.**

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

-Ese día… –narra el príncipe a Bura quien estaba despierta jugando con su peluche.

 **FASH BACK**

 **-¡Kakaroto! –despertando, observaba a su alrededor encontrándose con una sorpresa, Bulma estaba ahí dormida apoyada en la mesa- esa terrícola…**

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

-Mhp… –mirando por la ventana el atardecer de la capital del oeste- tiempo después me entere que el insecto de Yamcha la engañaba, sé que no era mi prioridad consolarla, no me interesaba lo que ella hacía con su vida. Pero ver la llorar, no tenía perdón…

 **FLASH BACK**

 **-Lo siento –disculpándose- Vegeta…**

 **-¿Por qué lloras? –curioso y a la vez serio.**

 **-No te incumbe –secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.**

 **-Como quieras, al fin no me interesa lo que hagas con tu vida –siguiendo su camino.**

 **-Es-Espera Ve-Vegeta… -nerviosa.**

 **-Qué quieres mujer… –en ese instante siente como lo abraza la peli azul por la espalda, llorando desconsoladamente, dejando sorprendido al príncipe por tal acción de la científica.**

 **-Yamcha y yo terminamos… me engañaba con otra…**

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

-Sentí mi sangre hervir, ese canalla la lastimo… nunca se lo perdonare por nada del mundo. Bulma me advirtió que no me enfrentara con aquella sabandija, ya que le había dejado claro que nunca le perdonaría lo infiel que fue con ella y que solo quedaran como amigos, mientas salía con Bulma, el animal de Yamcha salía con otras mujeres. En verdad que se le pasaba por la cabeza a ese insecto… como se atrevió a engañarla, si es una mujer inteligente, hermosa, y no puede faltar ese carácter que tiene. Creo que me gane su corazón, no sé lo que me pasaba, me agradaba estar con ella pero yo siempre disimulaba yo no soy ese tipo de persona que demuestra sus sentimientos, eso no es lo mío. No sé qué es lo que vio en mí, pero algo en mi me decía que ella sería la mujer perfecta… estar cerca de ella me hacia una persona diferente. Tiempo después tuvimos a Trunks, nuestro primer hijo; pasaron muchas cosas en ese entonces, la llegada de tu hermano Trunks del futuro, el regreso de Kakaroto, el insecto de Cell, la muerte de Kakaroto otra vez, el torneo de artes marciales, la aparición de Buu. En ese entonces me sentía tan humillado de que un guerrero de clase baja como lo es Kakaroto me superara ¡a mí que soy el príncipe de los saiyajin!. Vivimos en paz por algunos años, aparecieron el señor Bills y Whis, en esa ocasión me di cuenta que amo demasiado a mi Bulma.

 **FLASH BACK**

 **-¡NADIE TOCA A MI BBBUUUUULLLMMMAAAAAA! –convirtiéndose en super saiyajin.**

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

-Pero me hizo entender que en mi corazón hay un poco de sentimientos que suelen tener los humanos, a decir verdad no tengo corazón de piedra –Bulma había llegado temprano y sin querer estaba escuchando lo que estaba narrando a su hija- creo entender todo a la perfección…

-Vegeta, tu…–entrando a la habitación.

-¿Q-Qué ha-hacías afu-afuera? –Sorprendido- ¿estabas escuchando?

-Si –ríe

-¡Eh! –Sonrojado- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Desde que empezaste a narrarle todo a la pequeña Bura

-¡QUE NO TE ENSEÑARON A NO ESCUCHAR CONVERSACIONES AJENAS! –cruzando los brazos y piensa- " _esto es vergonzoso_ ".

-Por favor Vegeta no es para tanto, deberías de mirarte como estas –ríe juguetona.

-¡DEJA DE MIRARME! –saliendo de la habitación.

-Espera Vegeta.

-Ahora que –incomodo- no me vengas con tus sermones, que ni las quiero escuchar.

-Puedes ser como tú eres, no te obligare a que cambies –acercándose para sujetar la mano del príncipe- te entiendo, eres único –dejando al príncipe sorprendido.

En la cocina.

-Bulma

-Vegeta, ¿qué pasa?

-Quería preguntarte algo, pero la condición es que quede entre nosotros dos –siendo sincero.

-Vegeta –al escuchar las palabras de su esposo, en su tono de voz se escuchaba la sinceridad que demostraba- y ¿cuál es?

-¿Qué es lo que viste en mí? –pregunta vegeta.

-Bueno… poco me fui enamorando ti Vegeta… mi corazón y mi mente estaban en una batalla, a pesar de que llevaba muchos años junto a Yamcha nunca provoco lo que tu provocaste en mi corazón, sabía perfectamente que Yamcha no cumplía sus promesas, me di cuenta de que tú eras diferente, y me dije a mi misma… porque no darme una oportunidad con el príncipe saiyajin, una persona orgullosa, fuerte, inteligente, un digno rival de Gokú, un gran padre y un buen esposo… no me gustaba que estuvieras solo, por eso te llevaba a todas partes. Aquel día te quedaste conmigo estaba dolida por lo de Yamcha, yo creo que fue eso Vegeta, eras el único que me podía sacar de aquella tristeza. Y bien –voltea para quedar frente al saiyajin- supongo que para preguntarme dejaste tu orgullo por los suelos.

-Vaya. Tal vez –avergonzado.

-¿Tal vez? –Dijo Bulma- ¡solo eso!

-¡Pues que quieres que te diga, me tomas desprevenido, mujer! –sonríe maliciosamente.

-Espera… esa sonrisa la conozco –rodeando con los brazos el cuello de su esposo.

-¡MAMA, PAPA, YA ESTOY EN CASA! –anuncia su hijo.

-Demonios, ese mocoso –viendo el reloj de la pared- ya es tarde, ¿no se supone que debió de llegar a las tres?

-Así es…

-¡Me va a escuchar! –saliendo de la cocina.

-¡QUE HORAS SON ESTAS DE LLEGAR TRUNKS! –furioso.

-¡Es-Esp-Espera papá! ¡Pu-Puedo-do ex-explicarlo! –asustado.

-¡ESTAS CASTIGADO POR UN MES! ¡NADA DE VIDEOJUEJOS, NADA DE SALIDAS, NADA DE VERTE CON EL BUENO PARA NADA DE GOTEN, NADA DE NADA! –Sentencio- ¡Y EN ESTE MES ENTRENARAS CONMIGO, ENTENDIDO!

-Pero papá, por favor –rogando.

-¡PERO NADA, AHORA MISMO SUBE A TU CUARTO!

-Pero papá…

-¡AHORA!

-Si como digas papá –derrotado.

-Vegeta no cambias –ríe Bulma mirando la escena.

 **FIN**

Bueno esto fue todo, espero que sea de su agrado este One-Shot. Es algo corto pero espero la acepten bien. Se preguntaran ¿qué tanto hacia Trunks en Kame House?, eso se los dejo a su imaginación jaja.


End file.
